


The Adventure of a Lifetime

by Anyalou02



Category: Class (TV 2016), Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Sarah Jane Adventures, Torchwood
Genre: Adopted Children, Amy Pond & Rose Tyler Friendship, Anal Sex, BAMF Gwen Cooper, BAMF River Song, Bad Wolf Rose Tyler, Bottom Jack, Children, Domestic Fluff, Eleventh Doctor & Amy Pond Friendship, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Gay Character, Gwen Cooper & Ianto Jones Friendship, Heroes to Villains, Ianto Jones Lives, Ianto's Family, Immortal Ianto Jones, Implied Mpreg, Jack Harkness is the Face of Boe, Jack Needs a Hug, Jack being Jack, Kink Exploration, Kinks, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mentioned Jackie Tyler, Mpreg, Multi, Oral Sex, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Owen Harper and Toshiko Sato Live, Pining John, Pregnancy, Protective Jack, River Song is Saved, Sexual Content, Sexuality, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies, Suzie Costello Lives, Teenage Anwen, Temporary Character Death - Jack Harkness, Tenth Doctor Angst, Top Ianto, Toshiko Sato Lives, Undead Owen Harper, Villains to Heroes, Young Amelia Pond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29279304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyalou02/pseuds/Anyalou02
Summary: A collection of one-shots and short fics based on the lives of Torchwood and Doctor Who characters.
Relationships: Eleventh Doctor/Amy Pond/Rory Williams, Eleventh Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald, Eleventh Doctor/Jack Harkness, Eleventh Doctor/Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Eleventh Doctor/River Song, Eleventh Doctor/Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness, Eleventh Doctor/Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness/Rory Williams, Gwen Cooper & Jack Harkness & Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper/Amy Pond, Gwen Cooper/Clara Oswin Oswald, Gwen Cooper/Donna Noble/Clara Oswin Oswald/Amy Pond, Gwen Cooper/Jack Harkness, Gwen Cooper/Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper/Owen Harper, Gwen Cooper/Rhys Williams, Gwen Cooper/Toshiko Sato, Jack Harkness & Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness/Clara Oswin Oswald, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Jack Harkness/John Hart, Jack Harkness/John Hart/Ianto Jones, Jenny Flint/Clara Oswin Oswald/Madame Vastra, Jenny Flint/Madame Vastra, Lisa Hallett/Ianto Jones, Martha Jones/Mickey Smith, Ninth Doctor/Jack Harkness, Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato, Tenth Doctor/Jack Harkness, The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler, The Doctor/Jack Harkness, Thirteenth Doctor/River Song, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Twelfth Doctor/Clara Oswin Oswald, Twelfth Doctor/Missy, Twelfth Doctor/River Song, Twelfth Doctor/The Master
Kudos: 7





	The Adventure of a Lifetime

First chapter will be uploaded by the end of the week.


End file.
